Mr Elephant
by ChubbyPony
Summary: Cody and Rick talk. Yes, it's a CR fic!


**A/N: **Wow, I think this is probably the first Cody/Rick fic ever written. To be honest, I don't even ship C/R, but I thought it'd be fun to write the fic. Dedicated to Kimmy over at the forum, the only C/R shipper I know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 15/love.

* * *

"Hey Rick, mind if I sit with you and Mr. Elephant?" Cody asked, sitting down dejectedly in the chair across from Rick in the open and resting her chin in her hands. 

"What's the matter this fine day, pretty lady?" Rick's animal cracker parrot asked in a high-pitched voice. Despite her bad mood, Cody found herself giggling.

"Pretty lady's friends just ditched her to play tennis…again." She grabbed an alligator off the table and bit off its head savagely. She took another bite and glanced around the deserted open.

"How come you're here alone? Where are…those other guys you're always hanging out with?" she finished lamely, feeling guilty that she didn't know the names of his friends. Rick just shrugged, apparently not noticing her discomfort.

"Found someone else to hang out with I guess." He didn't take his eyes up from where he was organizing his crackers into groups and what appeared to be sub-groups on the table.

"And that doesn't bother you? That they just ditched you like that?" she asked incredulously.

"Not really. I take what I can get." He stuffed a hippo in his mouth and chewed noisily, giving her a lop-sided grin. She laughed lightly again.

"Well, you have me. As your friend I mean." She added hastily, remembering all the times he'd wanted to make out.

"You mean, I have you when it's convenient." Rick told her bluntly.

"No…I mean…I never…of course…I never thought of it that way." She finished, feeling immensely guilty again.

"No big deal." He told her through a mouthful of cracker.

"It is a big deal." Cody insisted, "from now on. I promise I am going to be a way better friend." She nodded decisively and reached across the table to give his arm a squeeze. She was surprised when he flushed.

"Ok, uh…thanks." He sputtered, sliding a flamingo across the table to her. They sat and chewed in companionable silence. Cody stole a glance up at Rick, realizing that he'd let his hair grow out a few inches.

"You hair looks good long." She said conversationally.

"Oh…cool." Rick didn't look up. Cody wondered why he was suddenly so shy around her. He'd never been shy before.

"Your hair looks good long too." He muttered suddenly.

"Thanks." She grinned and fingered her hair. Now that he was starring at the table again she stole another look. She noticed with a certain degree of shock that Rick had changed a lot over the summer. His shoulders had broadened considerably and looking at his arms now, she could be almost certain he'd been lifting weights over the summer. His eyes were still the same piercing blue as before though. And to top it all off, he hadn't asked her to make-out with him once since school had started again two weeks ago. He'd always been a nice guy, but now…Cody blushed and shook her head. Why was she even thinking like that? About Rick! But as she looked at him, she realized that maybe Rick wasn't nearly as repulsive as she'd previously believed.

"Hey Rick?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Do you wanna do something tonight?" Rick looked startled for a minute.

"Uh, sure…like what?"

"It's supposed to be really clear out tonight…we could stargaze?" she suggested. Rick looked pleased.

"That'd be cool." He smiled, a real genuine smile, not just a lop-sided half-grin.

"Cool, I've gotta fly, but I'll meet you tonight at…nine-ish?"

"Nine it is." He told her, watching her smile and hop energetically out of the open, good mood restored.

"And Rick?" she stopped and called at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"I knew it. She's not coming." Rick muttered disappointedly to himself, tapping a foot in the grass. It was now nine thirty and there was no sign of Cody. He turned to go back inside, knowing that he may as well get started on those court schedules he was supposed to do, when Cody ran towards him. 

"Rick, wait!" she panted, breathless. "I'm so, so sorry I'm late. My mom called and I was on the phone longer than I expected." She smiled apologetically.

"It's ok." He told her honestly, relieved that she hadn't ditched him.

"Ready to gaze?" she asked, lying back in the grass.

"Absolutely." He lay down beside her and for a moment, they stared silently.

"There's Orion." Rick told her suddenly, pointing up at the sky.

"Hmmm? Where?" Cody tried to follow where his finger was pointing, but all the stars just seemed hopelessly clumped together to her.

"Right there." Rick laughed pointing again, as Cody craned her neck. He shifted closer before he even really knew what he was doing and pointed once more.

"There," he whispered softly, "see it now?"

"It's beautiful." Cody whispered in awe.

"Like you." Rick nearly gasped aloud when he realized what he had just said. "I mean, uh…what I meant was-"

"That was really sweet Rick." She interrupted loudly, before he got too flustered.

"We should get going. I've got to do bed checks in…now."

"Wow, Rick Geddes, breaking the rules. Never thought I'd see the day." Cody laughed. Rick stuck out his tongue.

"Only for you." He told her jokingly, helping her up.

"Thanks for a good time Rick." Cody told him as they stopped outside her front door.

"I had fun too…friend." Rick tested the word out. He decided he liked the sound of it.

"Yeah…I guess I'll see you tomorrow in English," she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly and quickly to the corner of his mouth in a friendly kiss, "Bye Rick."

"Bye." He said as his fingers reached up to touch the spot that her lips had just been.

"Wait until Mr. Elephant hears about this!"


End file.
